


Written in the Stars

by thefallendevil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 09:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19533790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallendevil/pseuds/thefallendevil





	1. Chapter 1

Ah Lunchtime! Emma Swan's favourite time of day! She can relax and read her book. She seems to bring a new book to work everyday as she keeps finishing the book the night before when she gets home.  
The book she was reading today was the latest book by her favourite author, one Miss Regina Mills. She was the leading author in Fantasy and Romance and Emma had fallen in love with her books from day one and then fell in love with her the moment she saw her on a TV interview.  
She had just sat down with a fresh cup of coffee and had opened the book on the first page, listening for the crack from the spine of the book as it had only just been opened. All of a sudden she heard the front door shut. Emma sighed, putting the book down and sitting up, waiting for the person to turn the corner. As soon as she saw it was Ruby, she picked her book back up and started reading again. Not looking at the younger girl as they spoke.  
"Can I help you Rubes?"  
"Can't I just come visit my best friend on her lunch break?" Ruby asked, very suspiciously.  
"No. Considering that Granny's is at it's busiest at lunch. Shouldn't you be over there helping?"  
"Yes... But."  
"What did you break?" Emma asked, knowing that the only time that she came round during lunch is when Granny told her to take a break because she damaged something.  
"Nothing!" She said, slightly offended.  
"So... Why are you here then?"  
"Because.... Emma I can't show you if you don't put that fucking book down." Emma sighed and placed her bookmark in the page before closing the book and placing it down on the desk. Again. Before lifting her head and looking at Ruby.  
"OK, show me then."  
"OK. So you know how much you love Regina and her books?"  
"Yes..."  
"And you know how you always said that you would die if you ever went to a book signing or anything like that?"  
"Ruby.. My break is gonna be over in a minute, just spill it!"  
"OK! Geez! I have got us two tickets to the book signing when it comes to town!!!" Emma jumped up and flung her arms around Ruby, who was still holding the tickets out.  
"Can't breathe." Ruby Croaked out from the vice like grip of her best friend.  
"Sorry." Emma quickly let go and straightened her shirt.  
"It's OK. You're allowed to be excited." Ruby laughed at the blonde, who was currently trying to find her dignity.  
"How did you manage to score that? They've been sold out for weeks?!"  
"I have my ways. And before you ask, yes I did pay for them."  
"I wasn't going to question it. I'm just so ecstatic that you got them! Oh my god!" Emma tried to contain her excitement as Ruby stood and smirked at her.  
"Well, maybe if you're lucky... You might get laid." Emma smacked her. Hard.  
"OW!"  
"You fucking deserved it! Regina is a classy lady! She would never sleep with someone she's only just met, never mind a fan. Besides, I doubt she swings that way. She seems straight."  
"You never know if you don't ask."  
"Ruby! I'm not gonna ask if she likes to have sex with women!"  
"OK! Geez! I would."  
"I'm not you though. I could never. Anyway, when is it?"  
"It's next Friday night."  
"Next Friday? I promised my mom I'd have dinner with her and my dad Next Friday night."  
"OK, well if you don't want to go..."  
"Woah! I'll just call and make it lunch instead. I am not missing this!"  
"Perfect. Here you go." Ruby held the ticket out to Emma who pushed her hand back.  
"Keep it until we go. I'll lose it."  
"Actually, yeah you will."  
"Great. What time does it start?"  
"7."  
"Cool, so I'll pick you up at 5? Give us time to get there."  
"5?!"  
"Take the day off work then. I will pick you up at 5. No later."  
"OK, fine!"  
"Now, go. You don't want to be late. Again." Ruby Saluted.  
"Yes Ma'am!" Emma laughed heartily then pushed her out of the door then picked her book back up to try and read as much as she could before her dad came back in to the station.  
Her dad worked with her at the station as her deputy. It was strange to be a superior to her dad but they got used to it pretty quickly. Pretty soon, her dad came sauntering in with two bags of food and two coffee's.  
"Hey sweetie."  
"Hey dad. What's for lunch today then?"  
"Well, I got you a burger and fries and I grabbed some of Granny's Red Pepper flake Lasagna. Her speciality. And a couple of coffee's.", He said as he handed the crumpled bag to Emma and a cup from the holder.  
"Thanks Dad."  
"I don't know how you haven't got major health problems. All that junk food you eat."  
"It's cause I work out dad. And what took you so long anyway?"  
"It was only Granny on the counter. Ruby wasn't there and neither was Ashley."  
"How come Ashley wasn't there?"  
"No idea. But I'm more surprised about Ruby. She's normally there."  
"Oh, yeah she came over here. She wanted to show me something."  
"Anything good?" David asked, putting a forkful of food in his mouth.  
"She got tickets to Regina Mills Book signing in the city."  
"That's amazing!" He said, swallowing the food quickly.  
"It's great. But it's next Friday night."  
"Family dinner night?"  
"Yeah. I know I promised I wouldn't miss this one but could we do lunch instead?" Emma carried on rambling and apologising. While David just sat and laughed.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"Cause you're rambling again. Honey it's fine. I'll tell your mom tonight. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. We were only going to eat in anyways and school will be out then."  
"Awesome! Thanks dad!" Emma gave him a quick kiss on the check before taking her phone out of her jacket pocket and texting Ruby.  
*We're on for next Friday!*  
-Awesome!-  
\------------------------------------------------  
The days went so slow and work was so boring cause there were no new cases coming in to the station for them to work on. Emma just dreamed all day about Friday. Before she even knew where she was, it was already the morning of the signing.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had taken the day off work today. She knew that if she hadn't, she'd be bombarded with new cases all day and she would never be able to finish in time. So it was just her dad and the new guy, Graham in today. Hopefully everything runs smoothly without her.   
She was nervous and scared, but in a good way cause she knew that this was no ordinary day. She knew that today was possibly a once in a lifetime opportunity for her to meet her favourite author. She took a deep breath and opened her closet door to take a look at what she could wear.   
She picked a dress up on the hanger. No, that'd be too much. It's not a date. Emma threw the garment to the side, hearing it hit her bed with a soft thud. She ten picked out a T-shirt. That's too basic. She threw that to the side as well. After a while, all you could hear in her room was the sound of the coat hangers hitting each other as new clothes hit the bed. There was now a pile of disguarded outfits on her bed. She would wear these to any other event. But this one felt different. She wanted to impress the writer. Regina Mills had the reputation that she was incredibly hard to impress and judged you from the first glance.   
Then something caught her eye. There was a white dress shirt hung up in the corner of the closet, just out of reach. She leant in as far as she could and grabbed the hanger, pulling it out of the closet with, let's face it, not a whole lot of grace. She cleared the clothes on the bed onto the floor and neatly laid out the shirt onto her pillow. The blonde then pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and laid them on top, with a pair of suede dress shoes at the bottom of the outfit. She was in the midst of an epiphany. Emma Swan had found the perfect outfit.   
With a smile and a slight nod of approval towards her own outfit, she grabbed her towel and her phone and headed for a quick shower. After finding the perfect music and setting the shower to the right temperature, she stripped from her pyjama's and stepped into the jet of water. Emma adjusted the water temperature slightly to make it hotter and then let all her stress and worries wash off her.   
After, what felt like, the quickest shower of her life, Emma stepped out from her bathroom into her empty apartment and walked through to her bedroom. She quickly dried her body and threw on some underwear and a white tank top before grabbing her hairdryer and her brush. But before she could switch the dryer on, there was a loud knock on the door. Emma placed the brush and hairdryer down on her bed and walked out to the front door and called out.  
"I swear Mal, if you have forgotten your key again...." Emma opened the door to reveal her best friend.  
"I'm pretty sure Mal wouldn't have forgotten her key. Remind me why you live with your ex?" Ruby said as she walked past Emma and into the apartment.   
"Yes Ruby. Please come in." Emma said as she shut the door and walked into her bedroom again where Ruby was inspecting her makeup quality in the mirror.  
"You love me."  
"Debatable. Anyway, why are you here? I said I'd pick you up at five. It's one thirty."  
"Well I thought we could have a girls day. You know, a few drinks and then we could get ready together and then go." Ruby shrugged and sat down on the bed and onto Emma's outfit. Emma pushed the red-head up and onto her feet before straightening out her outfit again. This gained a look from the younger girl.  
"What?" She asked Ruby.  
"Nothing. I just don't get why you're so obsessed with keeping your clothes tidy."  
"Cause I want to make a good impression. I want her to like me."  
"Ah." Ruby said with a smirk.  
"What?!"   
"You've got a crush on her."  
"I do not." Emma said, defensively.  
"You do."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not." The girls argued back and forth like they were school girls arguing over a boy. Or in their case, a girl.   
"OK fine. You don't." Ruby held her hands up in defeat. She couldn't be bothered to argue, even if it was fun and trivial.   
"Thank you. Now what do you want to drink?"  
"A beer if you've got some." Emma gave Ruby a look.  
"Of course I have." She said as the girls left to go to the kitchen. Emma passed Ruby a beer and grabbed one for herself before flopping onto the couch. Ruby turned in her stool to face her and leant back on the island behind her.  
"You still didn't answer my question."  
"And what question was that?" Emma said, taking a swig of the brew.  
"Why are you living with Mal? Isn't it awkward for you. She broke your heart."  
"That was years ago, plus she came here not knowing anyone and once I knew she was here, I offered her a place to live for a while."  
"For a while?"  
"Yeah."   
"So why is she still here?"  
"Cause we've gotten closer as friends since then. I've forgiven her and now it's like nothing happened between us. There are no feelings there at all now." Ruby drank out of the bottle and placed it down behind her.  
"Uh huh. Sure." She said, not believing a word the Blonde just said.  
"Besides, you're the one still pining over Dorothy."  
"We're not talking about this." Ruby said. Emma beckoned her over. Ruby sighed,picked up her beer and flopped onto the couch next to Emma before facing her.  
Emma placed her hand on Ruby's leg.  
"It's been over a year."  
"She's not dead."  
"I know. But you guys broke up because she wanted to go back to Kansas. There's nothing you can do now."  
"There's still hope. She might come back."  
"I hate to break it to you buy she's not. She hasn't even spoken to you since that day. She's moved on babe. It's time you do as well."  
"I guess you're right." Ruby said in defeat. Emma finished her beer and stood up.  
"I know I'm right. And tonight might be the night you get to do that." She said walking to her bedroom. Ruby followed.   
"Excuse me... What do you think you're doing?" Emma asked as Ruby sat on the chair in the corner of the room.  
"It's not like I haven't seen it before." Ruby shrugged.  
"I'm not bothered about that. You need to get dressed. So go to Mal's room and get changed." Emma handed Ruby her bag and the girl left the room. Emma sighed before pulling on her jeans and rolling up the bottoms so her ankles could be seen clearly. She put on some ankle socks before putting her shoes on. The last thing she did was put her shirt on as she had to do her hair first. She put her hair up in a side plait and draped it over her shoulder and she buttoned her shirt up but left the top two buttons open and rolled up the sleeves to just above her elbows. She stood in the mirror and admired her outfit. Her tattoos were on show just enough so you could see that they were there but not enough so that people could see what they actually were. Just how she liked it. She loved keeping an air of mystery about her when it came to her tattoos. So much to the point, that even she forgets she has them until someone mentions them. The only tattoos she likes to show is her lion tattoo and her flower tattoo. Both of them on her right forearm. She had always loved those tattoos more than the others, from the first moment she saw them. That was the reason she had them where people could see them. She wanted other people to appreciate them. She must have been staring at herself in the mirror for way too long cause she didn't even notice Ruby leaning against the door frame.

"Yes. You look hot as hell." Emma jumped then noticed the red haired girl through the mirror.  
"Ruby, you scared me."   
"Why? Cause I'm a ninja?" She said, striking a ninja pose. Emma turned her head and smiled.  
"No. It's cause you shut your mouth for more than thirty seconds." She turned to face Ruby with a huge grin on her face. She ducked quickly as a pillow flew over her head. Standing up, she saw Ruby had left the room. Picking up the pillow that had almost hit her just seconds before, she walked out of the room looking for the younger girl.  
"Ruby.... It's fine. I'm not gonna hit you. You don't need to hide." Emma called out as she checked every room before walking downstairs, checking every open space. She finally found Ruby behind the couch and chased her round the apartment until she fell backwards onto the couch. Emma jumped on top, straddling her, with her legs on either side of her hips, then attacked. Hitting her with the pillow until she was pulled forward. Emma dropped the pillow and put both her hands either side of Ruby's head to stop her hurting the girl. Ruby kept her hands on Emma's hips as they looked into each others eyes, panting, trying to catch their breath. Just then, Emma heard the door open. Her head shot up as Mal came through the door.  
"Wow. I never would've guessed this." Emma looked at the position they were in and jumped up.  
"Oh no.... We weren't... We..."  
"It's fine, Em. It's nice you've moved on." Mal smiled as she made her way upstairs. Ruby sat up and fixed her hair.  
"We'd better go. I'll go wait in the car." Emma grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. Ruby grabbed her coat from the back of the couch and ran to catch up with Emma. 

"What the hell was that? You were out of there so fast." Ruby said as she closed the car door.  
"What was what?"  
"You freaked out when Mal mentioned you moving on."  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I just realised we would be late." Emma said and drove away. The topic never coming up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and Ruby got out of the car and made their way into the restaurant that they had a reservation at.   
"Woah. This place looks awesome!" Ruby said in awe, looking around at the interior.  
"Yeah, it's a nice place."  
"Welcome ladies. Can I help you?"  
"Er yeah... I have a reservation under the name of Swan?" The host looked in the book and found the booking.  
"Ah here we are. Please follow me to your table." The girls followed the host to a secluded table in the most private part of the room. He then pulled the chair out for the pair before handing them their menus and walking away.  
"Wow... how did you manage to get this table?"  
"Secrets...." Emma leant across the table and whispered.  
"Come on...." Ruby whined.  
"OK, when I worked a case a while back, one of the victims was the owner of the restaurant. He said that in return for me saving his life, if I came to this side of town again and ate here, I would get VIP treatment and the meal for free, every time."  
"Every time!" Ruby asked in shock.  
"Yup." Emma smiled and sat back in her chair. Once the pair were ready with their orders, Emma called a waiter over.

"Miss Swan, lovely to see you again."  
"Hi Jamie. And I thought I told you to call me Emma. Miss Swan makes me feel old."  
"Sorry Emma. Who's this lovely lady you've brought with you?"  
"This is Ruby. My best friend in the whole world."  
"Very nice to meet you Ruby. What brings you to this side of town?"  
"We are going to the Regina Mills book signing."  
"Ah Ms Mills. A very nice lady. Frequents here quite a bit with a young man. Quite hard to crack though."  
"Oh really?"  
"Hmm. Yes. Anyway, what would you like to order?"  
"Can I have the lasagne please with a red wine?" Emma asked, passing the menu over to Jamie.  
"Absolutely, and for you Ruby?"  
"Can I have the Pasta Carbonara with a red wine, please?"  
"Of course." Jamie took the menu's away and went to the kitchen to put the order through before grabbing a bottle of red wine and two glasses.  
"There we are ladies. I'll be back soon with your meals."  
"Thanks Jamie." Jamie walks away and the girls start talking.  
"I didn't know that Regina was a regular here?"  
"Neither did I" Ruby said in shock.  
"How come we've never heard about that? You'd think if she was from around here, we'd know." Emma said. Ruby widened her eyes in realisation. Emma really didn't remember Regina. She'd have to warn her when they got there. But how?  
"Ruby.... You OK?" Emma called out. Ruby was shaken from her thoughts and she looked at Emma with a small smile.  
"Yeah, I'm great. I must have zoned out a bit. Sorry."   
"OK..." Ruby smiled but Emma wasn't convinced. But she dropped it and they talked about something else.  
"So, how's work?"  
"It's OK. You know how it is, if you've ever been there at lunch or dinner times. It's crazy."  
"That's true. Are you sure Granny is cool with you having the night off?"  
"Oh yeah, she's cool with it. She actually suggested it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. She wants me to get out more so... Anyway, how's work going with you?"  
"Same as usual." Emma shrugged as Jamie came back with their meals. She smiled at him before he walked away. The girl tucked in.  
"Come on... Gotta give me more than that." Ruby said, swallowing the bite of pasta she just placed in her mouth. Emma lowered the food covered fork slightly and looked at Ruby.  
"There's nothing to say. It's always the same. We've had no major cases in months. It's all just petty theft and stuff like that."  
"That's boring." Emma pulled her now empty fork out of her mouth and nodded, giggling slightly, covering her mouth as she did. Ruby looked around the restaurant at the other patrons and saw Regina out of the corner of her eye head into the bathroom. She put the napkin that was rested on her knee onto the table and stood up.

"I'll be back in a sec, I gotta head to the bathroom."  
"OK." Emma nodded and kept eating as Ruby walked away. As she got into the bathroom, Regina was stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair. Ruby stood behind her and the older woman noticed straight away.  
"Miss Lucas. What a surprise!" She turned and the two women hugged slightly before Ruby freaked out.  
"You have to listen to me!" Regina chuckled.  
"What is it? You're being strange. Stranger than I remember."  
"It's Emma."  
"Is she OK?" Regina panicked slightly and went to head to the door to check. She knew that the only person she would ever go out into town with was The blonde. Ruby blocked the door.  
"Don't do that!" Regina stepped away from the door.  
"What's going on? You're starting to scare me."  
"Emma's fine. Now."  
"What do you mean now?"  
"So... After you left town, Emma went into the academy. She's the sheriff now."  
"Oh wow, that's amazing."  
"Yeah. But on the first day, she got into an accident. Something happened to her memory and she forgot people. You were one of them."  
"Emma forgot me?" Regina asked in a small voice. Her and Emma were so close in high school but drifted apart when she left for college. She thought it was a bit strange why she never contacted her like she promised even though she was heartbroken.  
"Yeah. She did. We were able to get her memories back of everyone else she forgot but we couldn't get all the memories of the two of you back. But she's happy and she's OK. She had a great life after that. Got her own place with her girlfriend."  
"Her Girlfriend?" Regina wasn't sure if she wanted to hear anymore. This was breaking her heart.  
"Well, her ex. They broke up when Mal went back to Boston. But they're good friends and still live together."  
"Oh wow."  
"Yeah, it's a whole mess. I thought I'd give you a heads up so you don't make a fool of yourself in a bit."  
"Why?"  
"We got tickets to your book signing."  
"Great."  
"I'm sorry, you're her favourite author and even though she doesn't know you technically, she's still in love with you."  
"OK. Is she still in the restaurant?"  
"Yeah. She's sat in a private part of the room, so she won't see you. Hopefully."  
"Oh. OK." Regina leant against the sink. Ruby tried comforting her.  
"I'm so sorry Regina."  
"It's fine." She stood up and put a small, sad smile on her face.  
"You're gonna have to pretend you don't know me either. She has no idea about any of our history."  
"She doesn't?" Ruby shook her head sadly.  
"It breaks my heart to see you like this, but you had to know." Regina walked to the door then stopped and turned her head.  
"I just need to know one thing?"   
"Anything."  
"Did Emma have the baby?"  
"Yeah. A baby boy. But she put him up for adoption."  
"What did she call him?"  
"Henry. He'll be about ten now. I heard he got adopted by a really nice woman. A writer, like you." Regina's eyes widened and she froze.  
"That's nice."  
"Regina?"  
"I think I adopted Emma's son."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well, I have a son. Whom I adopted, ten years ago. as a baby. He's called Henry."  
"Did you name him?"  
"No. He was already named but it was a closed adoption so his last name wasn't on file. But he had a little stuffed swan that he loved when I adopted him. They said the mother left it with him." It was Ruby's turn to freeze.  
"Shit! You did! Emma remembers leaving a stuffed Swan with Henry when she dropped him at the home. Well, this is great!" Ruby threw her hands in the air and Regina ran her hands through her hair.  
"What are we going to do?" Regina asked, panicking. Ruby calmed her down before speaking.  
"We aren't going to do anything. We won't say anything to her. It'll just screw everything up."  
"OK. I need to go. I need to go set up. Come and meet me sometime and we'll have to talk more about this."  
"OK. I'll give you a call. Same number?"  
"As always."  
"I'll see you there then." The women hugged before Ruby left the bathroom first. She made her way back to Emma, trying her hardest to act freaked out.   
"What took you so long?"  
"I just ran into Regina Mills!!!"  
"What?!"  
"I know! And we got into conversation and lost track of time. She said she's looking forward to seeing us soon." Ruby lied. She felt so bad, but Emma can never know. The only person who didn't know about their history was Emma and everyone in town felt horrible for lying to her, but after what happened when Regina left, they didn't want a repeat of that.  
"Speaking of, we better go. Be near the front."   
"Yeah." Emma had already paid the bill as both girls had finished and they walked out to the car, bidding goodbye to Jamie before they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma and Ruby step out of the car and walk into the venue to find that there wasn't that big of a crowd of people. They made their way to the front of the stage, where Regina will be doing a Q&A session before the book signing. Emma turned to Ruby slightly.  
"I can't believe we're here! You're the best!" Emma hugged Ruby tightly and she hugged back, just as tight.  
"You're welcome. I know how much you love her." Ruby smiled and the girls started chatting to a pair of girls next to them, who were exactly like them. They soon found out that their names were Mulan and Aroura. Well, Mulan wasn't called Mulan, that was just a nickname cause she was the only girl in her battalion of the army. Her actual name was Casey. Apparently, Casey bought the tickets for Aroura cause Regina was her favourite Author. Just like Emma and Ruby. The four girls carried on talking until Regina came on stage, then silence fell across the incredibly crowded hall. Regina wore a massive smile on her face as she addressed all her fans.  
"Well Hello everybody! It's amazing to see so many of you here! It really means a lot to me, you have no idea. You already know who I am and what I do, otherwise you wouldn't be here." The audience chucked.  
"So, let's just get straight into it, shall we?" Regna took a seat behind the table that was set up on the stage with a pile of her books on either side of her. The older woman liked to be prepared at these things. She hated it when she was on the other side of the table and the person signing the items was unprepared. So she made sure she had enough books for people who didn't have theirs and enough pens in case one ran out of ink. She was very meticulous when it came to planning. Everything had to be perfect. She looked down at the front of the stage and saw Ruby with Emma smiling widely up at her. Regina gave Ruby a sad smile and Ruby gave one back. Seeing Emma and knowing that she doesn't know who she is broke her heart into a million pieces. This hurt more than the day she left for college. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a fan asking her a question.  
"I'm sorry, what was the question?"  
"I was just asking if you're OK. You seem upset today."  
"The smile wasn't fooling anyone then?" They all shook their heads no.  
"Honestly guys, I am a bit down today."  
"WHY?" Everyone yelled, Even Emma which broke Regina's heart even more.  
"You really want to know?"  
"YES!"  
"OK. It's sad though. So I ran into an old friend today, who happens to be in the audience right now. She came with someone who, many years ago, I was extremely close with. I was even in love with this person. I found out that they got into an accident and they lost all their memories of certain people. I was one of them. They got their memories back of everyone else apart from me. So for this person to be in the audience and smiling at me the same way they used to before we drifted apart today, without knowing who I am.... It breaks my heart. And that's all I'm saying because I want to protect their identity. Because I know how vicious you guys can be online to anyone that hurts me." Regina chuckles slightly and looks down to the front where Emma is looking up with glossy eyes. Emma mouths to Regina;  
"I'm so sorry. That's horrible."  
"It's OK." Regina mouths back. Then got on with the Q&A. She spoke about her books, her son, how she got started, and loads more topics before the organizers gave her a time warning.  
"Ooh. I've been given a time warning. So I'm gonna have to cut this short. But that's OK because I get to meet all you gorgeous fans now! So if the front row want to come up first." Regina said and Emma squealed. Regina tried to hide a small smile that had formed on her face. The woman greeted fans and signed their books for them. She also took photos with fans who asked. She was an incredibly hard woman to crack when she was out in public and to strangers but she'd do anything for her fans. Finally she got to the woman she was dying to see. Emma came up and Ruby waited off to the side with Mulan. Regina looked up from the table where she was quickly checking if there was any messages off her son.  
"Is your friend not coming over?" She nodded over to the two girls stood with smiles on their faces, looking at their best friends.   
"Oh no. She got the tickets for me, mainly. I'm a huge fan."  
"So I hear. I ran into your friend earlier today. She mentioned that I'm your favourite author?"  
"Yeah you are. I love your books. Even though they are fantasy books, they seem so real. Like they're based on real life and stuff. Like the Evil Queen sharing a son with the Saviour. Damn, talk about an awkward family dinner." Emma laughed while Regina chuckled.  
"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Emma nodded and they both leant forward.  
"Parts of the books are based on real life events." Emma stood back upright.  
"Really? Like what?"   
"Well I couldn't tell you that now could I Miss...." Regina said, fishing for her name, even though she knew full well what it was.  
"Er... Swan. Emma Swan."  
"Well Miss Swan, if I told you what areas of my books were real, you might not enjoy them as much." Regina quirked an eyebrow.  
"Fair enough. I'll just have to use my imagination." Emma smirked.  
"Very well. I look forward to reading the fanfiction Miss Swan." Regina said as she handed the book back over the table. Emma smiled and thanked her.  
"Thank you. And I hope that the person you were talking about earlier remembers you cause she's missing out. You seem like a great person."  
"Thank you Miss Swan and so do I." Emma smiled and walked over to Ruby and waited for Aurora. Regina called her security guard over.   
"Yes Ms Mills?"  
"See the group of women over there?" He looked over and then nodded.  
"Yes."  
"I would like to see them after. Please tell them to stick around. There should be four of them. The fourth is in the queue. Tell the three girls, I wish to see all four of them." The guard nodded and made his way over to the three girls stood waiting. Mulan noticed first.  
"Hey, guys. There's a security guard making his way over right now."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Act casual." They all carried on like nothing was happening. Then the guard reached them.  
"Excuse me ladies?" Emma turned and addressed him.  
"Yes?"  
"It is my understanding that there should be four of you. Is that correct?"  
"Yes. My friend is waiting to meet Regina."  
"Well, Ms Mills wishes to see all four of you after this event."  
"Oh OK. That's unexpected."  
"I'll come back when your friend is back to escort you to a private room."  
"Thank you." The guard walked away and all three girls squealed much to their surprise.  
"Oh my god!" While Emma freaked out, Ruby looked at Regina who looked a little scared and panic-y. Neither girl knows why she just did that.


End file.
